Natsu's new flame
by deltaprime11
Summary: *Discontinued for an overhaul and rewrite in the future* Natsu is tracking a dark guild renowned for destroying villages and leaving no survivors, until one day he manages to save one! Summary is short and not the best Inspired by Natsu's little Flame! The story is Naza!
1. His little flame

**A/N: All right here is the other Fiction I promised with MGH, this one is inspired by Natsu's little flame by Lucidgod! So you are all welcome to go check that out if you want this is my own adaption!**

Natsu trudged along despairingly, he lifted his head into the air and took a deep breath "I think they caught onto us Happy, a wind mage as spread their scent all over the place there is no way I can track them through this."

"Aye," Happy said sadly "So what are we going to do?"

The wind picked up and whipped Natsu's scarf around his head as he pulled it around and resettled it he picked something else up in the air the unmistakable scent of ash and sulphur, he took off at a run in the direction of the scent god damn it they led me on a goose chase and got to another village! He urged his leg's to carry him faster there, Natsu felt a growing urge to attack something bubble inside him.

He slid to a stop on a small rise and looked down at the now smoldering village, to his luck not all the building had been burned down which meant that whoever was doing this is still here he thought fiercely as he ran down towards the village. The stench on death hit him hard and he almost vomited as it did, he wrapped his scarf around his nose to offer him some protection from the smell as he walked through the village on high alert eyes scanning every alleyway and rooftop for an ambush he heard the sound of someone clapping and his eyes narrowed at the white haired man in front of him.

"Well done," The man clapped slowly in a sarcastic praise "You have finally caught up to us, too bad you were too late to save anyone in this pitiful excuse of a village!"

Natsu bared his teeth as flame erupted around him "This is the last Village you ever attack!" he roared as he flew towards the group of mages in front of him.

Natsu weaved around the swords that were swung at him, he dropped low and kicked the legs out from under them before upper-cutting one of the men in the chin sending him into the air he landed with a thud a few meters away, the flames around him continued to get hotter to the point where the weapons around him began to melt causing the mages faces to change to ones of fear "You attack and kill innocent people for money?!" he roared the more he thought about it the angrier it made him.

The white haired man now floated a few feet in the air "Who told you we do it for money, I am in this for the un of holding life and death in the palm of my hand." the man yawned and inspected his fingernails.

Natsu rage boiled over to the point of a small explosion most of the men around him flew backwards and connected with walls knocking them unconscious the ones that weren't already stayed down as to not anger him any further.

"My my, such a strong boy," The white haired man praised sarcastically "You honestly think your fire magic chance a chance against the wind?"

"Time to find out," Natsu growled dangerously "Fire Dragon, Roar!"

The flames billowed out of his mouth and flew towards the man in the air, he watched them for a small time before the fizzled out of existence he laughed "You honestly thought that would work?"

Before the smoke could clear Natsu leapt into the air, he heard the man's laughter and knew he was taking time to taunt him more and he had the perfect opportunity "Fire Dragon, Iron fist!" he roared as he came through the smoke, the mage heard the sound and whipped his head around in time for the blow to send him plummeting into the ground, Natsu fell and landed with a small forward roll jumped back to his feet he walked over to the now unconscious air mage and began to drag him away "The reward is for you alive," he spat viciously "I would much rather have completely annihilated your filth of this planet but work is work and I can't make Fairy Tail look bad so if I were you I would stay in prison as they usually put a dead or alive reward on escaped convicts."

He hoisted the man above his head and slammed him into the ground, "They didn't say I couldn't break your leg's though now I don't have to worry about you running away for a while."

Natsu stood with his arms crossed while he waited for Happy to catch up to him "Natsu!" the cat called out from above him.

Natsu waved and his face split into a wide grin "Hey happy!"

The cat flew down and landed next to him "Who's this guy?"

Natsu shrugged "I don't know his name that guy we were supposed to catch though."

"So it's about that time?" Happy asked

Natsu nodded "Yeah, you should be able to carry him back on your own there is something I want to do here."

Happy looked at him curiously but noticing the pained expression on his face he decided not to ask "Alright I will go turn him in then come back for you."

"No, just wait at the hotel, I won't be long I just need some time to think." Natsu explained simply

"Aye," Happy said quietly "I will see you later then Natsu."

"Yeah I will see you later Happy!" He gave him another wide grin, which happy knew was fake.

As happy wrapped his tail around the unconscious mage he turned his head "You better bring me a big fish for all this trouble you are making me go through." Happy said in the most threatening voice he could muster, it still just came out as cute.

"You got it buddy," Natsu said with a small smile "I will see you soon."

Happy nodded and took off. Leaving Natsu alone with his thought he turned around and walked back into the village he found a shovel in one of the un-burnt shed's and proceeded to dig graves for all the of the village, he stood looking at the near hundred people he had laid to rest he had fashioned grave markers out of pieces of wood it had taken him around 4 hours he knew Happy would understand but it didn't do anything to ease the guilt of losing that group of mages. He closed his eyes as a few tears began to fall from them "Forgive me, I will get stronger so something like this will never happen again this is a promise I make to each and every one of you." he announced loudly

He wiped at his face and turned around, before he heard a sound he hadn't picked up before.

_Boom boom_

he looked around him, he had never heard that before he ran into the village as the sound got louder he walked into a house the sound was loudest here, he walked over to the corner of the room he was in and looked down he bet down and pulled at the floor board, it came free easily and inside the small cubby like compartment was a bundle of pink blankets, he looked down at them and realized he had heard the babies heartbeat he silently thank Igneel for the enhanced senses as he picked the child up and held it, it light snores made him feel happy despite everything that had happened in this village. The child stirred and opened its large amber eyes and looked up at him, he gave it a toothy grin and it laughed, he couldn't tell how old the child was but the sound of its laughter made his heart snap and he pulled the baby against his chest, before looking down at it again it smiled up at him.

"Dada." it said and blew a few bubbles of spit at him he reached down and popped one with his finger as different emotions tore at him, he wasn't this babies father but he couldn't just abandon it, Love won.

"Yeah that's right little one I am your daddy." he said with another wide grin as he pulled it closer to him he stood up and left the house setting off towards the hotel he and Happy were staying at.

The small baby continued to grab at Natsu's face as he walked along smilingly, "I wonder what your big brother is going to think of you," he thought allowed "He can be a little empty-headed but I think you are going to like him."

The baby giggled for a second before it's eyes started to get heavy it turned its head slightly so it rest against his chest and fell asleep. He was so engorged in the sound of the child's snored he didn't see the women around him swooning over the affectionate father, he walked into to the hotel absently and was pulled out of his stupor by the receptionist who had tapped him on the shoulder lightly causing him to realize where he was a slight blush of embarrassment grew across his cheeks "Sorry I was distracted, what was it you said?" he asked simply

"The little blue cat already rented your room, it is up in the rooms reserved for wizard's just take the elevator to the top floor and it's the 6th door on your left."

Natsu colored a shade of green "A-an elevator huh." he groaned as just the thought made him sick.

"Is there something wrong sir?" The receptionist asked

"No nothing at all," Natsu said with a cheery smile as he took the key and walked towards the elevator with a determination he didn't think he had.

He looked down as the baby stirred and looked up at him almost questioningly "Don't worry not even transportation will keep my away from you." he said with a smile as he entered the elevator.

He found the trip wasn't actually that bad, if he focused all of his attention on the little girl in front of him he barely noticed they were moving, that didn't mean he wasn't glad to set his feet down o the top floor, the woman said 6th door on the right he thought to himself as he counted the doors out.

He knocked a few times and Happy answered the door, Natsu practically shoved passed him and sat on the couch, Happy watched him curiously "If that ain't my fish I am going to be sorely disappointed."

"Look Happy I didn't get your fish," Natsu gestured for him to close the door and come sit down "But I did find her."

Happy frowned at him and looked down at the small bundle of blanket's in his arms the small amber eyed girl looked up at the blue cat curiously wide eyed "You kidnapped a child?!" Happy exclaimed in chock as he began to panic.

Natsu looked at him in shock "No, I found her at that village!" he snapped drawing the cat back to earth "I am going to adopt her, so meet your new sister."

Happy looked at Natsu in confusion then back down at the girl, the child giggled and Happy felt nothing but joy, he placed his pa on the girls had "Then as your big brother I promise to always protect you."

Natsu smiled down at the little cat, before Happy spoke again "But Natsu, have you given any thought about Erza?"

Natsu sweat dropped "Oh crap I totally forgot I was supposed to help her out with the dark guild hold up in that cave."

"Well it was nice knowing you," Happy chirped as he flew out the window "I am going to get some fish!" he called back.

"Get back here you traitor you can't just leave me alone with Erza!" Natsu yelled after the cat who had already flown out of earshot.

He heard a small yawn and he looked down at the child who seemed to be going back to sleep he began rocking side to side all worry about Erza slipping from his mind.

Erza stormed into the hotel and glared at the receptionist "Natsu Dragneel?"

"Room six top floor ma'am." the girl squeaked

Erza stomped into the elevator and his the button, she tried to glare a hole into the door in front of her, he makes me fight a dark guild on my own it was true only half of the original members were there I am going to give him a beating he won't soon forget lying to me I don't care what his reasons are.

She stomped up to the door and raised her fist to knock, Natsu opened the door before she had a chance and pulled her inside putting a finger on her lips to keep her from talking he gestured with his eyes down to a child in his arms, she relaxed slightly and nodded before it fell into her mind "Where the hell did you take that girl from?!" she snapped in anger.

Natsu frowned "Why does everyone assume I kidnapped her?"

"Because you have never had a girlfriend so how the hell do you have a child?" Erza snapped, but was cut off before she could continue by Natsu's finger over her lips.

"I didn't kidnap her I found her," Natsu replied "Her whole village is dead, I am not going to just leave her there."

Erza watched him in confusion, he pointed at the couch "Let me lay her down and I will explain."

Erza walked over and sat on the couch as Natsu walked into the bedroom, she watched him walk out slowly and close the door gently behind him.

He sighed and looked at her "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Erza stared at him in shock was he actually being a host? she shook her "No I want you to explain yourself."

Natsu nodded and walked over sitting beside her "I had every intention of meeting where we had designated when I picked up the smell of smoke in the air I ran towards the source." He continued to explain about the bodies and the men he had found and fought, about he had dug graves and then heard the little girls heartbeat.

Erza noticed his pained expression and realized he blamed himself for all of those death because he had been tricked, she did what neither of them ever expected her to do, she pulled him into a tight hug.

Natsu stared at the wall behind her in wide-eyed disbelief Erza didn't hug people, well she didn't hug me wait what the hell is going on, Natsu mind fired off one question after another. Before a loud noise pulled him from his thoughts, he pulled himself out of the hug and bounded across the room rushing into the bedroom, the cries stopped a moment later and he emerged carrying the small girl. He sat down beside Erza with a smile, she watching him in surprise she had never seen him take such care of what he was holding, she smiled warmly at him as a heat welled up in her stomach, she frowned at the sensation but ignored it.

"Would you like to hold her?" Natsu asked holding her out carefully, she looked at him questioningly and then nodded, she took the child in her arms and looked down at it with a smile. The baby looked up at her and managed to get a handful of Erza's hair which she sucked on happily as she waved it around a little, she suddenly stopped and looked about as serious as a baby can get "Mama." she said with a smile as she continued to fling Erza's hair around.

Erza stared at the child disbelievingly and looked up at Natsu who shrugged "You heard the girl," he said with a large smile "You can be its mother if you want."

Erza looked at him and her cheeks rivaled the color of her hair "But but tha-t wo-uld mean w-we."

Natsu shook his head "I am not asking you to run off and marry me, but you can be the baby's mother figure help her to grow up."

Erza nodded not trusting herself to make a sentence.

Natsu could have sworn her eyes held a tinge of disappointment as she nodded, the two looked back down at the baby with wide smile, the babies face suddenly contorted like it couldn't breathe Erza looked a little panicked as she looked at Natsu who had already taken the baby and laid it on its stomach, he patted it on the back for a few moments before it burped loudly, he turned to her and mouthed "not your fault."

She sighed in relief and looked at Natsu in a new light, his responsiveness and sudden responsibility were certainly astounding leap's from what he was before, he picked the girl up and cradled it against his chest "All right think it is time for bed." He announced as he picked the child up.

"Um, Natsu do you mind if she stayed with me just for tonight?" Erza blushed again and looked away, why am I acting like this she shook her head.

Natsu looked at her questioningly "Sure, I don't see why not."

He handed her the baby and walked over into the bedroom, Natsu watched in amusement, she didn't realize she hadn't even rented a room, he closed up the window's and stopped on the last one to admire the large moon and take a deep breath of the cool night air, before closing it up as well, he walked into the now dark room and threw his shirt and pant's into the corner lazily he was tired and the clothing wasn't that bad, he pulled the blankets up and rolled into the bed.

Erza felt a weight on the opposite side of the bed and her eyes snapped open and allowed her to barely make out the silhouette of Natsu, she was glad for the darkness as she was blushing up a storm "N-Natsu, what what are you-do-ing here?" he stammered out the question and pursed her lips in annoyance what was wrong with her today?

Even in the dark she could tell he had a wide grin on his face "You came into my room Erza, and besides hat kind of father leaves his daughter alone for a night."

"I-I s-uppose," Erza stammered before taking a deep breath "I suppose you can stay here tonight."

"Erza this is the room I rented," Natsu pointed out "If anyone is leaving it will be you."

"Fine." Erza replied.

Natsu chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around the girls in front of him, Erza felt his hand rest on her back and she stiffened for a moment before relaxing, she heard Natsu's light snores coming from beside her and she smiled as she let them lull her to sleep.

**A/N: All right there is the first chapter to Natsu's flame! I hope you all enjoy it! And just to clarify this is not the same daughter from the epilogue in Dragonfire's passion.**


	2. Hidden Pain

Erza sighed as the hot water fell from her skin, relaxing the tightness in her muscles and clearing her head, in a very short amount of time she has suddenly become a parent figure not that she thought it would be too difficult in fact she relished the idea of having a daughter, it had always been one of her dreams to become a mother someday. She heard the door to the shower open and a pair of relatively strong hands wrap around her stomach.

"Hey beautiful," A deep voice whispered into her ear "Kid's asleep so we can finally have a little fun." the voice purred into her ear and a fire erupted in within her as she spun around and brought him into a deep kiss.

She pulled back to breath and looked at the man for the first time, that hair was unmistakable "Natsu?" she breathed questioningly.

"What do I need more excuses to come into the shower with my wife?" he purred seductively as he ran his hand along her back and pushed the hair from her face as he kissed her again.

She placed her hands on his chest as his tongue worked wonders in her mouth, she moaned against him as she brought his hands up and cupped her breasts he squeezed them lightly before pulling away from her she moaned as he moved his hands almost masterfully? Wait how was Natsu this good? The thought were pressed from her mind as he found a sensitive spot on her neck eliciting another moan from the Scarlet knight. Her hand gripped his hair as he continued leaving small kissed until he got to her now pert nipple and gave it a quick lick, she moaned as the shocking sensation of pleasure that coursed through her, before he took the whole thing in his mouth and suckled on it gently, a loud moan flew from her throat as he nibbled at the end of it causing a shock of pain combined with overwhelming pleasure. He stepped back away from her and she whimpered as the pleasurable feelings stopped leaving her with a burning in her core, she rubbed her thighs together unconsciously begging for release, Natsu noticed he stepped forward with a smirk as he claimed her lips in his own and gently pushed into her.

Her mind raced at the feeling of being filled, before another thought occurred to her "Isn't the first time supposed to hurt?" she hasn't realized she had spoken aloud till Natsu answered.

"We have done this heaps of times what are you talking about?"

Erza's eyes snapped open, she forced her body to remain still and her breathing to be even if she flew of the handle Natsu would only ask questions and she really did not want to answer them, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them just enough to look around, the object of her dream's sat a small distance from him back turned to her as he soothed his adoptive daughter, she moved slightly to better hear what he was saying.

"When you grow up, you are going to be as deadly as your father and as beautiful as your mother I have no doubt about it," Natsu said with a smile "Just don't tell your mother I said that okay I would rather not get beaten into next week."

If Erza's memories were not forcing her to blush enough, now the very man she dreamt about getting intimate with was calling her beautiful, she stopped suddenly and questioned her own thoughts, it is nothing just the rush of being asked to help him care for the little girl and left over adrenaline from the fight's yesterday nothing more she told herself firmly. Erza froze as Natsu turned around and set the small girl beside her, fortunately he seemed to be more preoccupied with the child than the slight changes Erza had made to hear him, he set her down with a smile.

"You take care of your mother while I make breakfast." He instructed the child in a light tone with a wide toothy grin.

The little girl giggled at him and blew a few more bubbles of spit producing one of the cutest sounds Erza had ever had the fortune of hearing, Natsu gave one last smile as he left the room. The baby managed to kick itself on its side to look at Erza "Mama." it said as it got a hold of a small amount of Erza's hair.

She smiled as she scooped the child up in her arms, letting it rest against her chest as she tried to deal with swirling emotions and desires. She looked down at the small child as it played with her hair "Your father has managed to shock me and completely confuse me in a single night, that is a feat in itself." She said down to the child, the baby blinked at her before smiling unknowingly, she smiled back. She shook her head, he was just Natsu the small minded dragon slayer she had grown up with, in fact she doubted he had any business being a parent, well he does have a good sense of right and wrong and he seems to be acting more responsible. Alright maybe he isn't so unsuited to being a parent but she wasn't giving him any more than that. Natsu entered the room and an aroma that made Erza's moth water hit her, Natsu stopped suddenly and a deep red formed across his cheeks as he spun around to face the wall.

"I am so sorry I didn't realize you were awake!" He explained quickly.

Erza looked at him in surprise, what was he apologizing for making breakfast, she looked down and the sudden realization hit her she still wore nothing but her undergarments, she set the baby down and was enveloped in a gold light going back to her civilian clothes with a blush.

"I-I am dressed now." She declared as much to herself as him.

He turned around with a wide smile, offering a bowl out to her, the steam still rising from the bowl the smell made her mouth water and pushed most of the thoughts from her mind other than one, She…Was…Hungry. She practically snatched the bowl from him and began eating, she couldn't believe Natsu had actually made this she turned around to ask him, when she noticed he was cradling the baby in his arms rocking her slightly as he fed her from a bottle.

"As for you, you can enjoy daddy's cooking when you get a little bigger," Natsu said flashing a wide grin, he looked over to Erza who stood with a curious look on her face "What is it?"

Erza was snapped out of her thought by his voice "Um, did you really make this?" She indicated to the bowl

Natsu nodded as he left the room, leaving Erza alone with her thoughts.

Erza fell back on the bed with a sigh, the more she found out about the boy she had distanced herself from over the years the more she wanted to be near him, she wasn't even sure why they had grown apart the only relevant thing to happen to either of them was that Erza was promoted to S-class whilst Natsu was not she would give anything to know what was going inside that cute pink head of hair, Erza caught her own mind CUTE?

Natsu sat down on the couch as he fed his small child, his mind flew in a million directions and he struggled to calm in down. What am I doing, after all the work I did trying to forget about her and move on with my own life I invite her to be the semi-adoptive mother of my child and then sleep in the same bed, he noticed the child had finished and turned her ninety degree's so he could burp her after the child's loud burp she proceeded to fall asleep on his chest, well at least I have use of my hand's again he thought as he picked up one of the book's he had brought from home. He had difficulty focusing his mind continued to drift back to the small scene he had found when he woke up.

_Flashback_

_Natsu's eyes cracked open and he looked up at the roof, he inhaled deeply through his nose and sat up stretching his arms above him, beside him a small bundle began to stir and he picked her up before she began to cry, cradling her against him he turned his head to look at the other tenant of his bed, Erza. The woman had been the object of many of his dream's ever since she rather abruptly asked… Well practically demanded him help her on some tracking mission of this dark guild, he had reluctantly agreed for old time's sake and he had regretted it not five minutes afterwards, he didn't know why she was so persistent to stay around him, he was a little tired of keeping up this façade of being the over enthusiastic knuckle-head, Happy was the only other being that knew exactly how forced the act was. Igneel left and then Erza got her big promotion and left too, he thought to himself glumly._

_"Dada." The small voice pulled him from his thoughts and he smiled._

_"Well at least I have something to be happy about now," Natsu grinned down at the child "My little Hime."_

_The baby smiled up at him and he felt his whole being warm with that smile. Natsu felt the blankets shift around him and turned around to see Erza moving around a little in her sleep, the blanket fell away and revealed her ample and barely covered chest, he blushed deeply as his eyes glided over her frame and shook his head, he pulled the blanket's over her chest and turned around looking down at his little girl, I can't let those types of feelings in again he thought fiercely to himself they only bring hurt. He felt Erza shift again and turned around to wake her up and order her to get dressed when she spoke._

_Natsu, she moaned out his name in her sleep. He retracted his hand and stared intently down at the child in front of him, feeling he had long since buried welled up inside him and he tried desperately to fight them back down._

_Flashback end_

Natsu rubbed at his chest unconsciously as the memories flooded him, he had told the girl she would be as beautiful as her mother not just as a compliment but to try and calm himself down. 'Great' he thought glumly I am all in love with the one woman on earth who probably thinks nothing more of me than a turtle about the meaning of life, he silently cursed the red-head for dragging him out her, this is all her fault anyway if she could just leave me alone I wouldn't need to feel this way.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSU!" Happy the cat flew through the window with the elongated yell.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at his one true friend "There is a little food in the kitchen if you want it."

Happy looked at Natsu and then down at the little girl asleep on his chest in confusion "Wait Erza isn't?"

"I'm not what?" Erza demanded of the cat.

"Leave him alone," Natsu shot her a glare that he wished he didn't "He assumed you would be beating on me because I didn't meet you at that stupid cave yesterday." Natsu said it a little harsher than he had actually meant to, she looked at him with a pained expression and he felt regret boil in the pit of his stomach but he held fast and stomped out of the room with the child in his arms. Erza made a move to follow him but Happy stopped her with a hand and shake of his head.

"Erza before you go after him, there are a few things you should know." Happy said with a seriousness in his tone that made Erza's head spin.

**A/N: All right cutting it here, I decided to do some new stuff with Natsu's character after watching an old episode of Naruto, in which the 3rd Hokage tells a young boy it is difficult to hide pain behind a smile it gave me a few idea's that I am going to test out in this fic, so I hope you all like it and I will see you on the next one!**


	3. Feelings

Natsu continue to stomp his way through town until his daughter began to cry, so he stopped and sat down on a bench he found letting out a loud sigh as he rocked the child. 'I need to go back and apologize to Erza its not her fault she was promoted and it is about time I stopped being all depressed.' He ran his head through his hair as he thought 'I wish I knew what to say how do you pick up a friendship after almost a year?' He looked up at the sky letting out an exasperated sigh 'Why can't life just be easy?'

* * *

Erza looked at Happy and blinked a few times to make sure the serious expression was not just a figment of her imagination 'When did these two ever look like this? They always seemed so full of life.'

"You might want to sit down," Happy said as he flew over onto the coffee table "When I said tell you I think it might be easier to show you."

Erza interests were peaked "Show me?" She asked

"Just sit down," Happy sighed "It never ceases to amaze me that you people don't know I have my own magic energy and spells."

Erza walked over and sat down with a smile "All right Happy show me what is going on."

Happy placed a paw on Erza's forehead and closed his eyes, nothing happened for a moment Erza sensed the large pulse of magic energy from the cat and a torrent of images flashed through her mind, her head fell back heavily as the information rendered her unconscious. Happy sat back down with a sigh "Sorry Erza, but this is the easiest way for you to find out what happened." He said aloud.

_"Hey Happy!" Erza's recognized the voice 'Natsu', her eyes opened slowly._

_"Natsu!" Her voice was higher pitched than usual 'why do I feel so light?' she questioned in her mind before looking down at her hand's 'WHY DO I HAVE PAWS?!' her mind raced a few moment's 'oh that's right this is how Happy was going to show me what happened to Natsu this had better be good cat' she thought angrily_

_"Guess what?" Natsu's face was right up against her-err Happy's- it held the wide grin he wore as a child as his scarf flapped around behind him wildly._

_"What?" Happy asked_

_"I am gonna tell her," Natsu grinned widely as a small blush spread across his cheeks "T-that I like her."_

_Happy new he was talking about and he gave his foster father a wide smile "Go get em Natsu!" he shouted enthusiastically._

_Natsu gave a small nod and took off at a run 'He is way cuter than I remember is I had to guess this is around the time I got promoted to S-class and left on the training, Wait he isn't mad about this is he? Who is the girl…wait that's the direction of my house' all the pieces began o fall into place in her head 'He liked me all the way back then and when he finally went to tell me I was gone, I remember I didn't even have time to leave a way to tell him, after all my talk about always being friends I pretty much did what Igneel did to him.' Erza wanted to turn back time she wanted to explain herself stop herself from leaving let him at least tell her before she left._

Erza's eyes opened slowly, her body didn't respond to any of her commands and so she just lied there looking at the ceiling of the room a feeling a sadness and regret rolling around in her body.

* * *

Natsu walked towards the hotel tower slowly he could see the top of the large building, the reflection nearly blinding him as he walked slowly allowing his brain to map out everything he was going to say. He looked down at the small sleeping bundle in his arm and smiled 'It's about time I let it go.' He thought with a chuckle as he looked at the sky one more time 'I don't know if that place of happiness really exists for the dead, but I think you would support my decision here Lisanna, hell maybe you can even change Erza's mind from up there.' he chuckled again as he walked 'Time to get a move on.'

* * *

Erza regained some of the movement in her body and managed to shoot a look at Happy, who sat a few meters from her on the table staring at her expectantly "You know you could of said showing me would take me out of commission." She said flatly

Happy shrugged "Well if you went after Natsu you would only make it worse," He said before adding with a smile "Besides as much as he tries to deny it he is really happy you came straight to him when you needed help."

Happy poured a small cup of tea and flew over handing it to Erza "This should help get some of your strength back," He explained before a small mischievous smile spread across his face "Why did you come straight to Natsu, there are plenty of tracker wizards more suited to this than him, could it be that the great Erza Scarlet has a crush?"

Erza blushed and squirmed unconsciously "It isn't like that, I just don't know any of the other trackers in the guild." She defended 'But why did I go to Natsu first, I don't even know the answer to that myself.'

"The great Erza Scarlet has a crush?" Natsu stopped at Happy's words and pressed his ear against the door, he listened to Erza's answer and allowed himself a wide grin 'That's a tone even I can read, she doesn't know the answer herself that's the only time she get defensive.' He inhaled deeply as he opened the door, Erza turned her head and stiffened under his gaze, he kept his face blank as he moved past them into the bedroom he placed the sleeping girl down and walked back to the living room "Happy, can you please go look after your sister?" Natsu asked simply.

Happy nodded and flew past Natsu giving him a light, almost spurring, tap on the shoulder and a small nod. Natsu smiled at the cat's gesture and shot him a small smile, after the door had closed Natsu sat down across from Erza, trying to think about the best way to start. Erza watched him and waited she could tell by the way he was sitting he wanted to speak but was just looking foe right words 'What am I going to say? I have been dreaming about him lately and he is quite handsome and he is charming and rather cute and wait WHAT IS GOING ON?' Erza's thought ran around in this cycle along his head she would find herself complementing him catch herself then start again before he spoke finally breaking the cycle.

"So Happy showed you?" Natsu said carefully and a little hopefully.

Erza nodded as a blush appeared across her cheeks. 'She is so cute when she is like that.' Natsu shook his head 'Now is not the time for old crushes I need to apologize to her!'

"I am sorry, about what I did before." He said simply.

Erza looked at Natsu, the depressing look on his face seemed almost not natural she wanted him to smile and cry out about how he was going to take on the world again like when they were little "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I had to leave, I should of turned down the request for training I should have stayed and talked to you I shouldn't have l-." Erza's words cut off as an almost overwhelming warmth encased her lips. She stared wide eyed at the face of Natsu for only a moment, before her whole body seemed to melt against him her eyes closed and her hands moved into his hair pulling him and deepening the kiss.

"OH MY GOD," The voice was small and it snapped the couples head's out of the kiss both blushing like no tomorrow "I AM AN EVEN BETTER MATCH MAKER THAN MIRAJANE!" Happy squealed excitedly.

Erza outright fainted and the color of Natsu's face drained till he was dangerously pale 'Happy spreads more rumors than anyone, everyone is going to know the second we get back to Magnolia, unless maybe Erza will live in the mountains we can just avoid everybody!' Natsu's mind raced and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Happy if you tell anyone about this I will be sure you will never eat another fish in your life." Natsu said threateningly

"Ha, as if you could keep me away from fish." Happy retorted

"You will be away from fish alright, cause I will kill you!" Natsu shouted at his small blue feline friend.

Happy smiled widely "All right I will keep it secret, for now." he added with a small chuckle before flying away.

Natsu watched the blue cat leave with a sigh 'Well I suppose it might be easier to just admit it, whatever this is exactly.' he looked down at Erza 'That is another conversation all together." He brushed his finger's against his lips slowly, he smiled widely and fell beside Erza 'She tasted exactly like strawberries.' she thought absently 'And she actually kissed me back!'

Erza stirred beside him and brought him out of his wild fantasies, he turned slightly to look at her 'She looks so peaceful when she is asleep' Natsu reached and began to stroke her hair 'I wonder what she is dreaming about.'

Erza's eyed opened slowly, she looked up at the smiling face of Natsu apparently lost in thought while he stroked her hair, his hand's are so warm, she closed her eyes and sighed as the warmth seemed to wash over her whole body. She turned slightly and rested her head on his chest, opening her eyes again she looked up into the Onyx eyes of her dragon slayer, she pushed herself up and engulfed his lips with her own she pulled back to breath and looked up at him "Your mine now… you know that right?"

Natsu smiled as he looked down at her "Of course, my knight."

She blushed slightly at the nickname but snuggled back against his chest, the two stayed together until the shrill screams of there daughter rang out around the room.

* * *

**A/N: All right I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I am sorry I didn't get an update out yesterday, but I had my first exam of the midyear, then a bunch of hospital appointment's to make sure nothing is infected and that I am healing properly and after that the second birthday of this month, June is my most busy month in short, so I will try to keep getting updates out but I may miss a few days! So you are going to have to cut me some slack :)**


	4. A Dragon's Roar

**A/N: Well hello! I had one of those day's where there wasn't even a moment for myself, so finally getting a chance to sit down and write is relaxing! I thought I should specify the time-line changes I made in this fiction, Basically Lisanna is dead (Pre-Edolas arc of course), the happened around 1 year before Erza was promoted in this one at the age of around 17, then Erza leaves for a year after 18 then Enlists the help of Natsu again, that's pretty much everything! Onto the chapter!**

**Also did a time-skip this chapter I was thinking about doing one more chapter with the child as a baby and have them name it, but there just isn't enough there to make a good length chapter!**

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" A small voice repeated loudly jumping up and down on her father's bed.

Natsu's eye cracked open and he looked up at his daughter, the small girl had red-hair much like her mother's hanging down to near shoulder length the only difference was a simple black stripe that hung almost permanently through the centre of her head over her right eye and deep blue eyes, she beamed down at him as he spoke "What's going on today Anna?"

Crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at him in a very Erza-like pose "You told me you were finally going to teach me the roar today!" She said angrily

Sitting up he ruffled her hair slightly and she shot him a glare as she patted it back down Natsu chuckled at her reaction "I did say that didn't I?"

Anna nodded excitedly allowing a large smile across her little face "But first…"

"Breakfast!" Natsu concluded loudly and the two bounded from the room.

Erza heard the scurrying footstep's and turned her head to see, her overly excitable boyfriend and their adoptive daughter, who coincidentally seemed to be an odd mix of the two "So how are my two little dragon's this morning?" She asked with a smile.

"Little?" Natsu shot her a questioning look as he sat down.

Erza shook her head at his response before Anna's voice piped up "Daddy's is going to teach me the roar today!"

Erza raised a questioning eyebrow at her then turned to Natsu who tugged at his scarf nervously "I-I Kind of promised to teach her." He stammered out.

Erza shrugged "Well she has to learn it eventually, just don't hurt yourself."

"I won't!" Anna chimed as she jumped into her seat.

Erza set some plates down in front of the two and requipped into her standard armor, Natsu looked at her for a second "Oh, you still going on that job?"

Erza nodded "Yeah, besides I can't really help Anna in learning your magic and one of us need to make some money."

Natsu chuckled "Yeah, well be careful I don't want to have to rush out there to save you like last time."

Erza blushed "You didn't save me I had everything perfectly under control."

"Yeah, the way those bandit's had you tied up and naked seemed all according to plan to me." Natsu retorted

"If I as conscious I would have requipped and annihilated them." Erza snapped

Natsu shrugged "Buut you weren't and I saved you and you still haven't thanked me."

Erza raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, bending her face down till her nose was at his she leaned forward and kissed him before pulling away "Thank you…My dragon for coming to save me from all those men." She said in mock innocence, placing a hand over her forehead dramatically.

Anna made a sound and the two adult's snapped their heads around "You guys are so grooooss!" she exclaimed slamming her eyes shut and squirming around.

Erza walked over to the girl and placed a quick kiss on her forehead "I will see you when I get back, you better have that roar down so you can show me it."

Anna smiled "You know me, I will be even stronger than you and Daddy!"

Erza chuckled "Who knows when you learn it we might be able to go on a few missions, all three of us."

"Really?" Anna said looking up with her big blue eyes.

Natsu nodded "Yeah, so you better work extra hard at this no slacking off like last time."

"Hey is wasn't my fault, Big brother kept distracting me with those stupid fish!" Anna defended

Natsu chuckled as he walked over and ruffled her hair again, she shot him a look as she patted it neatly back into place.

"All right well I will see you two later on tomorrow." Erza said simply as she walked out of the house.

The pair watched Erza close the door behind her before Anna turned up to look at Natsu "Speaking of Big brother where did he get off to?"

"Happy went on a fishing trip with that other flying cat he met…Carla I think we her name I don't know when he will be back." Natsu explained as he hoisted the girl onto his shoulders.

"So does that mean Wendy went with them?" Anna asked

Natsu shrugged as he looked up at the curious blue eyes "I don't know we might see her at the guild hall if not that she must be either with them or on mission."

Anna pointed ahead of them and shouted enthusiastically "Forward to the belly of the beast!"

Natsu shook his head as a small laugh escaped him.

The two walked in relative silence until Anna finally spoke "Hey dad, why do you kiss mommy?"

Natsu was a little surprised at the question "Well there are a lot of reasons the most important one is that I love your mom and would do anything to keep you and her safe, the other reason is well it feels good."

She looked down at him in surprise before simply looking ahead of them seemingly lost in thought.

Natsu watched her for a little while before speaking "this wouldn't happen to be about that boy… Romeo would it, Macao's little boy?"

Anna's cheeks stained slightly "No, nothing to do with him I was just wondering because you do it so much."

Natsu gave her a skeptical look "Anna." he said simply.

She looked in every direction possible before sighing "It may have a-a little do with him." she finally admitted

"Can I ask you why?" Natsu said simply

"You aren't going to get mad?" Anna asked looking down at him

"No, I don't have control over who you like and don't like," He reached up and patted her head again "But if you are looking for advice I am certainly not the one to ask."

Erza focused on the black stripe of her hair and blew it away from her face before speaking again "How do you know if you like someone?"

Natsu rubbed his chin for a moment thinking how to best explain it "Well for me, I knew I liked you mother the first time I saw her truly smile, I remember thinking I would do anything to make her smile like that again, but as for the feeling I don't know warm is probably the best way to describe it."

"I always feel warm." Anna replied dejectedly

Natsu placed her down beside him and patted her chest over her heart "This warmth is one that is easy to recognize if you feel it, it comes from right here." Pointed to her heart again for emphasis.

She looked down at her father's hand for a few moments before speaking "So it's like my fire, it comes from the heart and runs on emotions?"

Natsu nodded "Yeah, and I can tell you from personal experience there is no fire hotter than the one that comes when you are in love."

Anna nodded excitedly "Well when are we going to start practicing?"

"There is one thing we need to do first." Natsu said simply as they walked into the guild hall

"And what's that?" Anna asked curiously

"Get you your fairy Tail Emblem of course." Natsu said with a wide grin.

Anna looked at him and danced from foot to foot excitedly.

"You go ahead I will wait by the door." Natsu said with a smile.

Anna bounded through the door's and sprinted up to the white haired bartender who was wiping an already clean glass "Mira! Mira!" Anna piped excitedly

Mirajane turned and a large smile tugged at her face "My Anna look how much you have grown, what can I do for you?"

Anna smiled widely "Daddy said I can finally get my Emblem!" she exclaimed excitedly

"Oh, what color do you want to make it?" Mirajane asked as she bet down to see eye to eye with the girl.

Anna put her finger on her chin and looked up while she thought, her eyes focused on her one stripe of black hair "I want it to be black like this!" She said excitedly as she waved the stripe around before her.

"Okay, bow do you want to wear it like your mother or your father or somewhere else?" Mirajane asked

"Like Mommy's!" Anna said excitedly

Mirajane smiled and placed the small stamp on the girls left arm, she pressed for a few seconds and when she pulled away a small black emblem rested proudly, Anna smiled widely and puffed up her chest proudly. She turned around after shouting her thank you and ran up to her father.

"Daddy it's all done we can go!" She said happily.

Natsu smiled down at the Emblem resting his daughters arm, he turned to leave before the sound of small footstep's caught his ear's he turned around to see Romeo looking at them, he dropped down of his seat and ran over.

"Um, Hey Anna I am glad you got into Fairy Tail, must be really exciting." The boy said with a smile.

"Oh, uh thanks Romeo, shouldn't you be training with your dad?" Anna asked.

"Got the rest of the day off." Romeo answered

"Well I have to go Romeo, My dad's gonna teach me to do the roar today!" She said in barely contained excitement

"Really? Awesome! I wish I had cool magic like you guys do." Romeo said hanging his head a little.

Anna placed her hand on his shoulder "Hey, I am sure your magic is just as good if not better than ours, out fire is only good for burning stuff."

"That's not true," Romeo's head shot up as he spoke "I have no doubt your fire is really pretty just like yo-" He cut himself off and averted his eyes.

Anna cocked her head to side and gave him a wide smile "you wanna come watch me learn?"

Romeo seemed to think about it for a moment "Would that be alright I don't want to get in the way."

Natsu had moved a little distance away to allow the pair to talk "It's fine Romeo you can come watch if you like."

"See it's fine!" Anne exclaimed grabbing him by the wrist and practically dragging him behind her before he picked up his pace to match hers.

Natsu watched the two small people's exchange with a smile 'Reminds me of how I was with Lisanna.' He thought with a smile.

They walked into a large clearing in the east forest, Romeo stopped and leaned against a tree as he watched Anna and Natsu sat to work.

Natsu snapped his finger's in front of Anna's face and her attention whirled back to him "Look I said he could come, but if you can't focus with him around I will send him home."

Anna nodded and redoubled her effort's to do as she was told "How are we going to do this?"

"I am going to ignite a fire you are going to eat it then expel it immediately into a roar, we will continue until you get it right or fall over from exhaustion." Natsu stated flatly and Anna nodded.

"What happens if you pass out before I do?" Anna asked with a mischievous smile.

"If you can stay standing longer than I can I will take you and your little boyfriend out for ice-cream after this."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Anna snapped defensively

Natsu raised his hands in front of him "Alright alright, let's just begin."

Anna nodded, As Natsu expelled a small amount of flame towards her mouth with the back of her hand, she widened her stance slightly before positioning her hand's in front of her "Fire Dragon, Roar!" A stream of fire shot from her mouth and both the men in the courtyard stood mouths agape at its color. The small jet of fire that flew from her mouth was black, just like the night sky it even had small speckles of white going through it, while the flame was not powerful of nearly as wide as Natsu's the color was a small feat in itself.

Anna looked at the two boy's in turn 'It wasn't that strong, why are they all surprised, did I do something wrong?' she opened her mouth to speak but Natsu cut her off.

"Again." He said simply, expelling another gust of flames her way.

The process repeated a few times, until Anna had difficulty standing up, her leg's ached and she panted from exertion.

"We can stop if you are too tired." Natsu said simply

Anna shot him a determined look "Nope…Because after I master this you are taking me and Romeo out to ice cream!" She straightened herself up and clenched her fists.

Natsu chuckled "All right then." firing another gust towards her.

Anna inhaled deeply after swallowing the flame, she closed her eyes and built her own magic power around it, raising her hand's to her mouth she pictured exactly how large she wanted the flames to be how far she wanted them to travel and exactly how hard they would hit Her eyes snapped open "Fire Dragon, Roar!" she shouted as she slammed her mouth into the funnel she had created with her hands, the jet of fire that shout from her mouth singed the ground as it flew towards a tree at the edge of a clearing, it impacted with a loud crash and the tree splintered.

Anna's eye lids dropped heavily and she fell to her knee's panting, her eyes finally closed all the way she waited to hit the ground but instead she found herself resting on something surprisingly warm, she assumed it was her Father and wrapped her arms around the thing "Well looks like it's ice cream tomorrow." She whispered.

Romeo felt Anna's arms coil around his neck before the sound of her soft snores got to him, he heard her say something but didn't quite catch it so he shrugged, before turning to Natsu and his cheeks colored slightly.

Natsu merely smiled and walked past him, he watched the older boy stop at the edge of the forest and turn back "Well you coming, anyone who knows Anna knows prying her arm's off of something once she has a hold is next to impossible."

Romeo nodded and got to his feet slowly setting off after him.

**A/N: All right guy's there it is, the time-skip may have been a little rushed but there is so much I can do with a baby Erza and Natsu so I named her Anna, simply because it's like a remembrance thing for the guild she is going to be paired with Romeo as I advance the story I might do another time-skip before I do though, I was thinking about shifting the stories focus onto the daughter at some point but at this point it is just an idea that I don't know how I am going to write in, as Always hope you enjoyed it and I will see you in the next one!**


	5. Confusion

The group walked in relative silence, only the soft thud of footsteps and light snoring filled the air, Natsu walked a few places ahead of Romeo, carrying Anna on his back as she slept from exhaustion.

Romeo watched Natsu for a few minutes before he finally asked the question that had been eating at him "Why are you so easy going with me around Anna?"

Natsu raised his eyebrow slightly as he turned his head to look at the black-haired boy "Would you rather I made her completely avoid you and set down all these ridiculous rules like other fathers?"

"Well…It isn't that, it's just why?" Romeo asked again.

"It isn't that I am not worried about her," Natsu looking up at the sky "But at the end of the day I trust her to make her own decisions."

Romeo just nodded as he receded back into his thoughts 'Well I guess I could expect a more laid back approach from Natsu…I think the only one I need to worry about is Erza.' He paled slightly at the thought of the temperamental requip mage.

And opted not to move and just listen to the conversation between her father and her crush, when they returned to silence she tightened her grip unconsciously and nuzzled into Romeo's back 'Why does he smell so nice.' she thought idly. Natsu watched the small girl on his companions back with a small smile.

"So why do you want to know about my thoughts on you and Anna?" Natsu decided to stir the pot…a little.

"You don't have to say it like that," Romeo replied "No real reason just wondering."

"Why are you blushing?" Natsu asked 'This is fun…I can see why Mirajane is always so invested in matchmaking.'

"I-I am not!" Romeo snapped defensively.

"I was around your age when I started crushing hard," Natsu said flatly completely ignoring the glare "It took me almost eight years to tell Erza about it…Just don't take too long."

Romeo just stared at him in bewilderment "Um, thanks I guess?"

Natsu just chuckled "Well Anna's room is the second door on the right up the stairs."

"Where are you going?" Romeo asked.

"The guild hall there is something I want to follow up on." Natsu answered simply he turned to leave before stopping "Oh…No funny business."

Romeo's cheeks flushed "As if I would ever even try."

"Not talking to you," Natsu said flatly "Anna I mean it don't get into your mothers stash."

"But her cooking is so good!" Anna complained

"I said no." Natsu said with a firm nod as he turned on his heel and walked back towards the guild hall.

'We are on a whole different wave length on that one.' Romeo thought worriedly as he turned his head to peer at Anna "So you wanna walk up on your own now?"

Anna snuggled back into him "My legs are still sore." She answered

"You could try to be less cute." Romeo thought aloud.

"Um. What?" Anna asked a small blush coloring her cheeks.

"Did I say that out loud?" Romeo asked as he ascended the stairs.

Anna nodded into his back "Yeah, um, you did."

Romeo shrugged "Most girls would say thank you." He mocked.

Anna just hit him across the head "Yeah, but you didn't want to say it out loud so it doesn't count!" She snapped

"I also carried you all the way here!" Romeo shot back.

"Well you could have given me to my dad! It isn't my fault you wanted to carry me!" Anna retorted

"You grabbed a hold of my in your sleep!" Romeo fired in response.

Anna silently cursed, she knew how hard it was to get her to let go of things in her sleep 'But I am not going to lose this argument!' "You didn't need to catch me in the first place!"

"Your argument is I should have let you eat the ground for a few minutes?!" Romeo retorted in surprised anger.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Anna snapped.

"Well you needed it, show some gratitude." Romeo responded.

"Say's you." Anna replied dejectedly.

"What do you mean says me-." He cut off at a small contact on his cheek.

Romeo looked down at Anna, who stood half way in the threshold of her door "Thank you." Was all she said before she closed the door and jumped onto her bed.

Romeo stared dumbfounded at the door 'We were fighting then she…'He rubbed his cheek absently a wide grin slowly splitting his face 'Alright! Anna kissed my cheek! Wait a second Anna kissed my cheek, does that mean she likes me back or was she just trying to say thank you?' Romeo's mind swam around for a few minutes 'Should I leave?'

He walked back downstairs, the large black couch looked inviting and he didn't know whether or not to leave so he decided to just sit down and rest a bit. He sat down for a few minutes before turning his body laying horizontally on the couch he crossed his feet at the ankles and placed his hands behind his head staring up at the white ceiling while he thought, he didn't mean to fall asleep but he did.

Anna jumped onto her bed pulling the blanket up over her head encasing her in darkness with no company other than her racing heartbeat and her thoughts, she heard a small shuffle as Romeo went down stairs. Being under the blanket didn't help her at all, his smell hung on her clothes and surrounded her which made her think about him more, she practically threw the blankets to the corner at the room, resisting the urge to incinerate them. She fell back on the bed with a heavy sigh 'What am I doing, all I did was argue with him and then I kissed his cheek…He is probably more confused than I am.'

* * *

Natsu pushed open the door to the guild hall and looked around, spotting Wakaba and Macao seated at the table drinking as usual he approached them, Macao noticed him first.

"Ah, Natsu I was told my boy as Carrying little Anna around today…Something I should know about?" Macao asked.

Natsu shrugged "I am sure when they figure it out he will tell you himself."

Macao just nodded, Natsu turned to Wakaba "So what's this about a Salamander in Hargeon?"

"Not a Salamander, The Salamander." Wakaba said simply.

"I'm not going to Hargeon," Natsu replied "So what, imposter?"

Wakaba shrugged "Look's that way."

"Well I will be back in a few hours." Natsu said as he strode from the guild hall.

"You really haven't noticed how smitten Romeo is with Anna have you?" Wakaba said turning to his old friend, Macao gave him a small smile "No I was just wondering if he finally acted…Apparently he hasn't."

"Hm, well we can't all rush into failed relationships." Wakaba taunted.

"Yeah, yeah at least I tried." Macao retorted.

* * *

"Hey, Romeo." Anna said a she shook the boy asleep on her couch, his eyes opened slowly, she stared intently down at him waiting for him to speak.

"Oh, hey Anna…Sorry I fell asleep." Romeo said as he sat up.

"That's alright you did carry me a long way," Anna said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen "Hey are you Hungry?"

"Um, Yeah I could eat!" He called back.

"Did your dad get back yet?" He asked as he leaned on the doorway of the kitchen as Anna pulled various things from the cupboards.

"Yeah, he said he was going to deal with an Imposter in Hargeon but the trains are out so he has to walk he will be back tomorrow." Anna answered idly, as she cracked and egg into bowl of flour and mixed some dough.

"Anything I can help with?" Romeo asked.

"No that's alright." She answered.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes before Anna spoke again "Hey, Why did you carry me home?"

"Because I am such a nice guy." He joked.

Anna chuckled at him "Come on I'm serious."

'Should I just tell her?' He rubbed his forehead for a moment and sighed "Because it's the right thing to do."

Anna just nodded a small smile on her face 'I don't know what I was expecting.' She thought as she moved about the kitchen.

Romeo watched Anna drop the noodles into a bowl as she cut boiled eggs and a few stripes of meat which she dropped into a fry pan 'She is really fast.' He thought as he watched her.

"Hey Rom, can you strain the noodles out for me." Anna said quickly as she flipped the meat and cut a few vegetables.

"Sure," He answered as he grabbed a tea towel he folded it a few times, gripping the handle of the pot he poured the boiling water through the metal strainer in the sink "Did Erza teach you to cook?"

Anna nodded humming a small tune as she placed the noodles into a bowl, positions various thing on top of them before pouring the broth over them, he looked down at the bowel 'It looks almost professionally made.' He chuckled as he took the bowel she pushed to him. He walked into the dining room and sat down, waiting for her to arrive before he began to eat. She sat opposite and watched him intently, he picked up his chopsticks taking a small amount of noodles on it he blew to cool them before placing them in his mouth. He moaned as the taste flooded his mouth, it tasted perfect, he looked up she was still staring at him waiting for his opinion.

"Delicious!" He exclaimed.

Anna smiled at him "It's just ramen." She said flatly.

"You are going to make a great wife with cooking like this." Romeo blurted out around a mouthful.

Anna started slightly in her chair and her face rivaled the color of her hair 'Why did I say that!' Romeo berated himself mentally.

"Thanks." She replied with a small smile.

The two eat in silence, Romeo finished almost as quickly as Anna did he patted his stomach with a contented sigh "Well I should probably get going."

Anna looked at him like she wanted to ask him something, he raised an eyebrow at her "Something wrong?"

She rubbed her hands together under the table "Um, I was wondering if you would uh, mind maybe." She took a deep breath "Would you mind staying here for the night!" She managed to finally say.

Romeo scratched his head and gave her a small smile, trying and failing to avoid blushing "Um, sure I don't need to be anywhere tomorrow anyway."

Anna let out a relieved sigh "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Um, sure a movie sounds good." Romeo smiled.

Anna walked over to a small cabinet opening it up he looked inside "Um, anything specific you feel like watching?"

"I'm in the mood for a laugh." Romeo answered as he cleaned out the bowls.

Anna nodded picking one of the movies, She picked up a movie glanced at it briefly and shrugged 'Looks funny enough.' She walked over to the small system they had and placed the disk inside, flopping down on the couch she waited. Romeo emerged from the kitchen and sat beside her, he placed his hand on her waist and she leaned on him slightly as the two watched, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Next chapters going to have a times skip and a bit of action! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always I will see you in the next one!**


	6. Homecoming

**A/N: I know this was released on Friday, but as I was returning to my home on a place I had no way to update yesterday so I am writing into the night for you all…Enjoy.**

* * *

Romeo's eyes opened slowly and he looked around the living room, his back hurt from the awkward sleeping position on the couch and he yawned loudly at his less than rested state. He froze as something moved against his left side and he turned his head slowly to see the small peaceful sleeping form of Anna, she had a very firm hold on his left arm and he had apparently disturbed her rest with his movement, not really wanting to wake her up he shifted his body slowly to look at her face while she slept. The single stubborn stripe of black in her otherwise red hair hung over her left eye, her mouth started to move and Romeo smiled as he leaned his head closer to hear what she was saying. 'Probably something about food.' he thought Wryly.

"Let's get some ramen." She mumbled a small smile playing out on her lips 'Figures.' Romeo chuckled as he started to move away from her "Come on Romeo please?" He froze again 'She is dreaming about getting ramen with me? Like a d-d-date?' his cheeks flushed red and he stared a hole into his feet. He felt her stir beside him and realized she was waking up, he sat as still as a statue as she raised her head up and half-liddedly stared at him, she reached her hand up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned and stretched out, she blew the stripe of black away from her face only to have it land maybe half a millimeter to the side of its original spot, it finally seemed to click that she was sitting beside Romeo and she gave a start before her cheeks colored.

"U-Uh Morning." She mumbled as she moved past the still rather frozen Romeo.

Romeo shook his head "Yeah, morning. Did you sleep well?"

Anna shrugged as she trudged into the kitchen "I wouldn't say it was the worst experience of my life," She called back flatly before adding "And you?"

"My back hurts." Was all Romeo said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Anna pushed a bowl of cereal across the counter and filled a bowl for herself, she didn't make any move to eat it thought she just swirled it around in front of her gazing into space. 'He looked so weird this morning, did I do something wrong?' She replaced the events of the night before in her mind 'Nothing really stands out, we only fell asleep nothing wired about that…Unless wait did I say something in my sleep, what was I dreaming about again?' She tried to recall the dream she had been having, all she could gather was she was happy in it. She shrugged 'Nothing I can do about it now anyway.'

Romeo watched Anna from the corner of his eye, he saw her shrug before finally starting to eat, he looked down at this empty bowl and decided it was about time he left, he rinsed the bowl off in the sink and looked at Anna again she was about a step from him, he tossed an idea around in his head for a few minutes before decided to go for it, taking the step forward he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around "I better go home before my dad sends out a search party, thanks for dinner." He said with a smile and a wave as he left the house, after he closed the front door he released a breath he had been holding before continuing towards his home.

Anna still hadn't move from here spot, she barely breathed at all 'H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-he k-k-k-k-issed me?!' her hand went to her cheek and she rubbed it lightly as a wide smile split her face.

* * *

Natsu let out a silent groan as he looked out of the window of the train back to Magnolia, a Talkative blonde sat beside him bristling with excitement 'All fairy Tail this and Fairy Tail that, god I am from Fairy Tail why are you explaining this to me!' He thought in annoyance as he looked at the woman beside him, she was dressed in a white and blue striped shirt with a blue skirt that showed a large portion of her legs he shirt clung tightly to her chest, his eyes glazed over her before turning back to the window trying to shut the nagging voice out of his mind. "I hope Anna and Erza are okay, I also hope they haven't met anyone this annoying.' He sighed as he thought.

"Who you thinking about?" The woman, named Lucy asked him curiously. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she waited expectantly for an answer, he sighed again.

"My wife and daughter, if you must know." He stated flatly. **(A/N: OH, Crap I forgot this little detail, well I am lazy and didn't want to write a wedding out so Erza and Natsu are married. Don't look at me like that we all have spouts of laziness.)**

"Huh, your married and you have kids?!" She exclaimed loudly.

He winced slightly at the pitch of her voice and lifted his hand a simple silver band around his ring finger "Yeah, it's not like I am hiding it."

"I didn't know the Salamander was married, I thought they would have made a big deal out of it in sorcerer weekly or something." Lucy said a little embarrassed as she looked at her feet.

"They tried, we decided we didn't want half the world to know about it…Frankly it's none of anyone else's business." Natsu stated simply, returned to looking out the window.

"Um, if you don't know what's you daughters name?" Lucy asked

"Anna." Natsu answered flatly.

"And your wife, is she someone from the guild?" Lucy asked again.

"Her name is Erza." Natsu said without moving.

Lucy sat in silence for a few minutes staring blankly into space, Natsu actually got a little worried and waved his hand in front of her face before she startled the hell out of him by suddenly yelling "WHAAAT?!"

Natsu bounced and fell onto the train cabins floor he rubbed his ear slowly, it was still ringing "Why of all the people in the world do you have to be in my train cart on the way back." He said glumly.

"You mean to tell me, one of the strongest people in Fairy Tail, No the world is married and has a child to Salamander?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sighed and nodded "Something wrong with that?"

"No, I was just wondering how?" Lucy looked at him curiously.

"How? How what?" Natsu said frowning at her.

"How did you of all people marry Erza Scarlet?" Lucy asked.

Natsu deadpanned in front of her and his eyes half closed "Me of all people?"

"Yeah." Lucy said simply.

"I think the word for it is love." Natsu refrained from glaring at the girl in front of him and returned to look out the window.

"You love her?" Lucy asked seriously.

"No I married her because I hate her," Natsu said sarcastically "Of course I do you idiot."

"Hey, I just found out a lot of new things about my idol alright I am still processing." Lucy defended.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the blonde in front of him "Well there it is we are in love, anything else you must know about _MY_ personal life?"

Lucy shook her head and remained silent, for a few heavenly seconds Natsu heard nothing and then the Fan part of her brain returned in full force 'If I keep my sanity I am a lucky man.' Natsu thought rather angrily.

* * *

Erza stomped along impatiently, a large white horn held above her head as she did 'I hope Natsu and Anna are alright' She thought as she walked quickening her pace slightly, she arrived at the guild hall and placed the large bejeweled horn on the ground as she entered, she looked around for a few moments before a pair of arms folded around her stomach "Bout time you got back." The familiar voice said in an almost mocking tone.

Erza shook her head as she removed herself from his grasp "How did the training go?"

"Excellent you should have seen her, her fire is amazing I am not going to ruin it I am sure she will want you to see it as a surprise anyway." Natsu spoke incredibly quickly and Erza gave him a smile.

"Oh, Hello Erza glad you made it back safely." Mirajane's voice rang out from behind the bar.

Erza nodded "Well I have a person I need to check up on I am sure you can handle everything from here."

Mira nodded and made a small shooing movement with her hand as she turned back to the bar. Natsu wasted no time as he grabbed Erza by the wrist and practically dragged her from the guild hall, a few minutes past as the pair ran, Natsu suddenly stopped and spun around capturing Erza's lips in his own in a long and passionate kiss, he pulled back and inhaled deeply "No more solo-missions alright, Anna can come with us now too."

Erza smiled and just nodded "Well let's go I need to see how much you have corrupted our daughter."

Natsu scoffed "You wish I don't think a more perfect father exists."

Erza shook her head with a small smile as the pair continued to walk towards their home.

* * *

Anna laid on her back staring up at the up the white ceiling of their house 'Mum and Dad will be back soon.' She thought idly as she sat up, she looked down at her hand allowing a small amount of fire to engulf them, her black and white fire flickered around her hands and she looked at it for a minute before molding it with her mind into a small ball, the inky black and the small white dots looked like stars to her, she bounced the ball between her hand's pushing it back and forth as she thought 'Should I tell them everything? Or maybe just a little bit…I could just tell them it was 'good'.' She heard the front door open and her concentration melted away the small ball of fire followed quickly as she bolted downstairs, she rounded the corner and Erza gave her a warm smile as she ran up to give her a hug.

"Bout time you two got him." Anna said in a mockingly chastising tone.

The adults chuckled at the girl, Erza crouched down and looked at her "So your Father tells me there is something you should show me."

Anna nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed her mother's hand leading her into the large backyard, Anna gave her a wide smile and closed her eyes drawing a long breath, the air around her quivered with the heat before her body ignited, the black on white flames flickering around her she smiled widely at the surprised look on her mother's face, before molding the fire into a large ball in front of her and pushing it away she held her focus on it for a few minutes before letting it dissipate.

Erza patted Anna's head for a few minutes "That really is something else." She said with a warm smile.

Natsu leaned against the door into the backyard with a smile "So what are we going to do for our first job as a family?" He asked, the two girl turned to him.

"Actually there is something I need to discuss with you." Erza said seriously.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is, also a preemptive warning there will be now chapter released tomorrow, I will be at my first Kendo tournament since injuring myself and I won't be anywhere near a computer for awhile, so An Outcast and a Nekojin will be updated on Sunday, instead of the usual…So peace!**


	7. Lullaby

**A/N: All right, a few things I need to go over regarding some changes I am making during this chapter. Number 1: Using the bent laws of Anime age, I am making it the children are at his moment 12 moving into their teens, even though I described Anna as a toddler whatever I am cutting a corner. Number 2: There is going to be a time skip this chapter and a new level of mission difficulty, now known as 5 year missions, I am using this as my time-skip method. Alright onto the sho-…Um, Literature xD!**

* * *

Romeo walked along the streets of Magnolia towards his home, a small smile split his face as he reflected on the last few days. He rounded the corner of his home and stopped, he father stood wearing his regular white coat and pants, two packs slung over his shoulders he noticed his son and pushed of th wall.

"All right Rom, let's go." Macao said flatly, tossing a pack to him.

"Wait? Where are we going?" Romeo asked as he stared down at the pack.

"I told you I was going to take a five year mission and I can't bloody well train you from half the world away can I?" Macao cocked his head slightly as he spoke.

"I-I Don't want to go." Romeo said defiantly.

Macao sighed "Look, I told you I was going to take you with me on this mission and when I started teaching you , you promised to do as I asked, I am sorry we have to leave when you just started getting along with Anna, but she isn't going to disappear while you master your magic."

Romeo glared at his father "Fine, I am adding something to our deal." He said flatly.

"And what would that be?" Macao asked curiously.

"When I master my magic, you will send me back here whether you are finished the mission or not." Romeo practically growled.

"Agreed." Macao answered flatly.

* * *

"How many should we take, I doubt the three of us can take on a dark guild." Natsu asked simply.

"We don't have time to run around and gather people, we will have to make do…Besides the power of two dragon slayers should not be underestimated." Erza said flatly as the three made their way to the train station.

Anna said nothing, a few different emotions ran through her mind, nervousness excitement, she was not afraid she had enough combat skill, that didn't stop doubt from gnawing at her mind as they walked.

"Anna," Natsu she turned around to face her father "Don't worry with us three fighting together we could take on the world." Natsu gave her a wide reassuring grin.

"That's right they won't even be able to touch the three strongest members of fairy tail." Erza agreed, a small smile of her own.

Anna looked up at her parents and nodded "Besides we have the element of surprise!"

Natsu chuckled as they boarded the train.

* * *

Erza and Anna sat beside each other, Erza was explaining a few ideas and plans she had on the dark guilds possible targets, Natsu only half listened he noticed a man a few rows down staring at their group attentively since they boarded, an idea formed in his head as he pretended to dose off, the train stopped with a loud screech.

The intercom crackled to life "Due to some issues at the next station we will have to stop temporarily until the situation is resolved we thank you for your patience." The announcement ended, Erza stood up and beckoned Anna to follow her she had a hunch this had something to do with the dark-guild.

"What about papa?" Anna asked a little confused.

"We will come back when we get a magic car, for now let him rest." Erza said simply as she jumped from the carriage and looked around herself.

Natsu heard the soft thud of footsteps on wood, he kept his face relaxed and he waited.

"You insects, in your legal guild you scurry about attempting to please everyone, it is only a matter of time before we annihilate you all." The strange voice taunted.

Natsu opened his eyes and allowed a wide grin to form on his face "So are you the one that is going to 'Annihilate' us?" Natsu taunted, the man staggered slightly and took a step back as Natsu rose to his feet, flame engulfing his hands as he cracked his knuckles firing a deadly glare at the man in front of him "Let's see what you can do." Natsu almost sneered as he flew forward, throwing a punch at the man's head, he seemed to regain some semblance of control and he jumped backwards avoiding the strike, the man slammed his palms together and Natsu felt a surge of magic energy, he crossed his arms in front of himself as the shadows around him writhed to life and flew at him, he took the hit against his guard and gritted his teeth, he rolled to the side and sprang from a crouched position slamming his fists into the man's stomach, he lurched forward, but before Natsu could follow up he rolled away, with a clatter a small wooden flute fell to the floor. Natsu looked at the thing to his opponent, the man gritted his teeth got to his feet, Natsu felt another surge of magic energy, suddenly the carriage in front of him was nothing but an inky black wall, it slammed into him sending him out of the wall of the carriage, he rolled a few times before sliding to a stop.

"Natsu!" Erza called out running over to him "What happened?"

"Our friendly neighborhood dark guild stopped by," Natsu said as he got to his feet "He was protecting this weird flute."

"Are you alright?" Erza asked simply.

Natsu nodded "I say we need to hurry up and get after these guys, no one throws the Salamander from a train without a rematch." Natsu said a wide excited smile splitting his features at the prospect of a challenge.

"Looks like they have taken over Oshibana station, we got a four wheeler so we can make the trip fairly quickly. I just hope we can stop whatever it is they are planning." Erza explained quickly as the pair run towards their new means of transportation.

* * *

Natsu crouched low on the roof of the car as it flew into towards the station, he spotted a pair of mages in the distance, Erza however did not slow down, he looked down at her in confusion "Um Erza?"

"Hang on tight up there!" Erza shouted.

Natsu stomped on the roof of the vehicle "Hey Anna, brace yourself looks like we are making a door."

Anna just nodded and gripped the seat under her. Natsu gritted his teeth, as the car slammed into the large double wooden doors of the station, showering him in slivers of wood, he jumped as Erza swerved the car to a stop and landed with a soft thud "No one ever said Fairy Tail doesn't know how to make an entrance."

Erza gave him a small smile as she jumped down beside him, Anna opened the door and walked out slowly.

"Welcome," A white haired mage announced loudly, he floated above a small army of mages, he was shirtless and large scythe rested lazily over his shoulder, a scarf was wrapped around his neck, he wore what looked like half a set of robed as pants "So the Fairy Tail flies have arrived at our humble abode."

"So you are Erigor?!" Erza shouted.

The man inclined his head "I wish I could stay and play with you children, but I have a world to conquer."

Natsu's eyes narrowed as the man slowly floated away from them "Anna!" he practically commanded, she nodded and jumped into the air above him, landing on his hand he reared his body back and threw her, she flew past Erigor, turning she pressed her feet into the concrete of the roof and pushed, rotating her body slightly, he feet came into contact with the white haired wizards face, she forced him back into the ground, rolling off him and landing next to her parents, she spun around.

"You are not going anywhere except maybe prison." Natsu growled "You alright Anna?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

"Natsu you take Erigor me and Anna got the rest of them." Erza stated flatly.

"Don't make me have to come save you this time." Natsu taunted.

Erza just rolled her eyes before flying forwards towards the group behind Erigor, who was rising a little unsteadily to his feet. He looked at Anna "Just remember what we taught you…You'll do fine."

"I'm not the one I'm worried about." Anna replied calmly.

"Don't worry I can handle him." Natsu stated with a smile.

"Oh, no he's the one I'm worried about." Anna said with a cheeky smile.

Natsu shook his head as the girl ran past the white haired mage, Natsu brought his fists together rather slowly and inhaled deeply, his eyes snapped open and fire blazed around him "Time to settle the score." Natsu growled dangerously.

Anna felt the wave of heat hit her back 'They never should have threw him off the train.' She thought with a small smile, as she watched the group of mages in front of her.

"What the hell is this? Why is a kid here?" One of them shouted out.

"She's got the Fairy tail emblem on her shoulder, take her out just like the rest."

"Oh, you wouldn't hurt a small innocent girl would you?!" Anna called mocking fear, placing her forearm over her head dramatically, before glaring them down "Or maybe your worried about being beaten by a girl." The air around her slowly quivered as her hands ignited, the fire flowed up around her arms before engulfing her whole body, the black and white fire flickered around her. Many of the men visibly paled, a few stumbled back away from her.

"You're gonna let a child scare you?!" One of the men shouted "We will rule the world when we annihilate all the legal guilds! Get them!"

A few men regained their resolve and charged forward, she took a deep breath and brought her hands up to her mouth "Fire dragon, Roar!" she shouted, a jet of flame flew from her mouth and with a large crash the men that had been running at her, few into the air and landed with heavy thuds a small distance from their comrades.

Anna rolled backward to avoid a weapon being swung at her, she threw her hands out and a small stream of fire slammed into the man in front of her, she rotated and guided the jet with her hands, fire engulfed her heel as she flipped around and brought it down on top of another man's head, he jumped under a swing meant to take her legs out from under her and pushed her hand's forward, the fire around her arms extended, her movements flowed like water as she manipulated the fire around her just as well as she would her own arms.

Natsu flew back into a pillar, he let out a cough as blood began to trickle out of the corners of his mouth, he coughed one and it spattered on the ground, Erigor had surrounded himself in wind magic, making it impossible for Natsu to get near him let alone strike him. Natsu clenched his fists as he got to his feet.

"You can't win! Just give up now I will make your death painless." Erigor spat.

Natsu bared his teeth, his fire surrounded him slowly at first before building both intensity and heat, the waves stuck Erigor like a train and he faltered at the heat. The pillar of flame formed around him, it melted the stone concrete around his feet.

"I AM NEVER GOING TO GIVE UP, I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I HAVE BEATEN YOU SO FAR INTO THE GROUND THEY WON'T DIG YOU UP FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS!" Natsu roared, Erigor could feel his magic being tugged away from him, his eyes widened in disbelief and he staggered backwards, away from the boy in front of him.

"Fire dragon, Sword Horn!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his entire body into Erigor's stomach, sending him hurtling away and slamming into the opposite wall, he fell to his knee and panted he stayed still for a few minutes sucking in air greedily, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find Erza smiling at him.

"I thought that'd be a bit harder." She said simply.

"Didn't daddy already tell you, when us three fight together we can take on the world!" Anna announced a wide smile on her face as she raised her fist in the air.

* * *

"What are we going to do with this thing?" Anna asked as she stared at the lump of wood in front of her.

"I doubt we can just burn it, we should take it to the master conference see what they think we should do with it." Erza said simply, also studying the odd-skull shaped flute.

Natsu nodded, they had managed to drag their four wheeler out of the wall, and they got it onto the train tracks and were currently on their way to the masters conference in clover town. Natsu pinched the bride of his nose, his magic power usage starting to catch up with him, as he continued powering the vehicle. They had left the unconscious or dead member's of Eisenwald to the army so they could be arrested.

Erza patted Anna's head "I'm very proud of you by the way, you were almost unstoppable out there."

Anna smiled sheepishly "Well I am pretty awesome."

Natsu shook his head as he stopped the truck "We need to walk from here, the forest is a bit too dense for the truck."

The two girls nodded as they got out of the truck, Erza carried the flute and Natsu carried Anna on his shoulder "Hey, when they here we saved a town do you think they will reward us?" Anna asked curiously.

"I wouldn't count on it, this wasn't an official job we aren't likely to get paid." Natsu answered.

"Hm, what are you three doing here?" the very familiar voice of Makarov, resounded from a short distance to their left.

"Oh, you know the usual, we saved the world, wondering what to do leftovers." Natsu announced almost casually.

Makarov inspected the flute Erza handed to him "Hm, Lullaby or otherwise known as the death flute." He turned it over in his hands, he mumbled an incantation before slamming the piece of wood over his knee.

Natsu, Erza and Anna all stared at him in confusion.

"I exorcised the demon attached to it and snapped it, this isn't going to be plaguing humanity again." He said with a grin, as he tapped the two wooden pieces together.

"Well I am glad," Erza said with a smile "Master if you don't mind we would like to rest a few days before making the trip back to Magnolia."

Makarov nodded "There are plenty of rooms, go make yourselves comfortable. we will head out I a few days."

The group sighed in relief at the prospect of comfortable beds to sleep in.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we get to see an adult Anna, and Romeo of course. What will Anna do when he comes back? You will all have to wait and see :P.**


	8. Five Year's Later

**A/N: Have you ever got the feeling real life just is like a person walking by you, it stop's turns around gives you this like knowing smile and goes…Oh? You had plan's? It'd be a shame if I, almost broke your wrist with a Shinai….Maybe this is just me…Anyway at Kendo yesterday took a Shinai to the wrist (The bamboo sword, if you didn't know) I was not wearing gloves as I was supposed to be leaving, someone's grip was too slack and the thing slipped out of his hand when he swung it, me being me made sure it only hit….well me :P. Don't worry I am okay and am eager to get back to writing.**

* * *

Anna stood in the small clearing where she had mastered her first spell, she leaned against a tree as she watched the sun go down with a drawn out sigh, it had been 5 years, since lullaby, since learning her own roar. She blew the stubborn band of black from her face only to have it resettle in the same spot. She had grown considerably in those five years, she was about level with her mothers height if not a bit taller, she still wore the same black jacket only it was slightly longer at the back, she wore a simply black shirt that left her stomach uncovered and in her own opinion showed off a bit too much of her curves, she sighed 'At least I can still come up her to escape.' She was so consumed in thoughts she did not here the person walking up behind her.

She started and reacted on instinct as a hand closed over her shoulder, gripping it tightly and driving her elbow into the strangers stomach before flipping the person her head, the person rotated in the air landing barely on their feet and pushed off forcing her to release them as they engaged in a small, she threw a few punches at them, the person sidestepped and she jumped away as she prepared a bit of her magic energy.

"Well, if it isn't little Anna 'Nightflame' Dragneel, Heh boys looks like we are getting a little luck." Anna's eyes narrowed at, not only her rather annoying title but also the fact that she had let these idiots sneak up on her.

There was almost no discernible movement, a single purple flame coiled around the man leg before hoisting him into the air, Anna followed the flame back to its caster, she had a strange sense of familiarity with the hooded and masked figure it originated from, the newcomer scoffed "I can't believe you idiots gave me so much trouble."

"That voice?" Anna knew she recognized it, an all too familiar warmth spread around her body as she tried to recall the name that belonged with the voice, the only thing she could remember that the person was important in her life at some point.

"The rest of you can come out too, you have no chance against me." The hooded man announced loudly, she wasn't sure if he was disregarding her or if he was just too focused on his enemies to notice her.

The bushes moved slightly as the rest of the members of a man's group emerged, The hooded man simply clapped his hands, a few figures emerged behind them grabbing them by the shoulders, the uniforms of the people signified them as the magic counsels knights.

"I shall leave the rest in your capable hands." The hooded man announced flatly, before rolling his neck and turning on his heel. Anna just watched as the offenders and the familiar stranger were taken away. She shook her head slightly before taking off after the hooded man, he rounded a corner in front of her and when she stepped around it, he was just gone, she looked back the way she had come and above her, still nothing and she frowned.

"If you are trying to follow someone, generally silence is a good approach." Her head snapped to her left, he stood leaning in the alleyway, a large pile of boxes was a very small distance from him "He pulled his hood back, his black hair fell messily around his head as he pulled his mask down, he smiled warmly at her and she was extremely confused when her cheeks flushed "It's been a long time…Anna." The way her name rolled of his tongue at the end was so silky her heartbeat tried to break her ribs, she shook her head to try an regain her composure.

"I didn't need help with that creep," She almost shouted defiantly "I could have taken him on my own, him and all his bodies."

The man bowed his head apologetically "Well, I have been tracking that last group for the better part of three years, they were the remainder of a slavery ring me and my father have been trying to disband, with their capture the mission is finally over."

"You say that like I should know who you or your father are!" Anna snapped, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him but without a name she was skeptical.

"Well, I suppose it has been five years," The man said, the same smile adorned his face as he crossed the distance between them in a few strides "Oh, I know." He bent down slightly and planted a single quick peck on her cheek, her cheek darkened considerably and she rubbed her cheeks slowly, the feeling was so familiar her memories hit her like a train, the pair's almost dinner date at her home, the movie and then…that kiss. It was the day before she left with her parents on her first mission.

"R-Romeo?" She whispered slowly, as if testing the name on her tongue, she smiled when he nodded and practically tackled him in hug "Where'd you go? We went on a mission and you were just gone? What do you mean tracking for five years? Where is your dad? How have you been? How come you didn't write or anything?!" She fired off each question while almost strangling him.

He chuckled "Give me some oxygen and I'll explain." He managed to choke out.

She stepped back, the blush had receded considerable, it still lingered on her cheek's lightly giving them an almost rosy look, she nervously tugged at the edge of her jacket as he simply stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well, after I went home that day, my dad sort of sprung a five year mission he had accepted on me…And because of a promise I made I got roped into going along. Sorry I didn't write or try and say good-bye before I left, but honestly once we arrived it was important to keep up the cover we had in place, I was a newcomer to the land and signed on as a merchant's guard." She nodded, as he continued "As I mentioned before the job was to uncover and apprehend a group of slaver's, so my dad posed as a buyer and we slowly gathered information of their whereabouts before striking, the plan worked almost flawlessly, a few of the member's scattered and that man we just got was the underboss of the whole thing, if he had made it out he could have just restarted the whole thing, so it was important to get him." Anna nodded again.

Romeo chuckled "But what about you Miss, Nightflame," Her cheeks puffed up at the name and she pouted "I hear you became quite a wizard while I was off on my adventure."

Anna gave him a cocky smile "Of course I did, I have to surpass the great Erza Scarlet _and_ Natsu Dragneel after all."

"Glad to see you haven't changed too much," Romeo smiled again, she caught the fact that his eyes flickered over her form, but she let it slide…for now "But that's not really much of an answer."

Anna shrugged "Well that day when you left we went to fight this big dark guild called Eisenwald, after beating them me and my parent's started doing mission's together, there isn't really anything huge that happened other than that."

Romeo chuckled "Well, I am going to head back to the guild hall I think everyone deserves to know I am back."

Anna nodded "I need to go home anyway, I will have to catch up with you later."

She turned to leave when Romeo grabbed her arm "Do you have any plans for later?" He asked flatly.

Anna shook her head.

"Would you like to have dinner to catch up?" Romeo asked, unable to mask a hopefulness in his voice.

Anna nodded rather dumbly before turning around and walking away a little quicker than she wanted too 'Calm down, he just wants to catch up…it isn't a date.' Despite five years her apparent crush had not disappeared, in fact it seemed to be worse, she uttered a silent prayer that she didn't do anything too foolish around him.

* * *

**A/N: All right, I know this chapter is short, but my wrist is starting to hurt so I had to end it, I hope everyone enjoyed regardless. I will get caught up and ahead of this week's writing today. I might be going away this weekend so I am going to try and get out all the chapters. I don't know if I will be able to write in my spare time or not, I will probably try. Peace!**


	9. Discontinuation Notice

**A/N: Okay Guys, I spent almost four hours yesterday trying to come up with ideas for this fiction, I think the main problem with this is I am unsure if I want to follow cannon and change the team or change the cannon itself and due to these unknowns I am not confident in my ability to produce a quality of writing I find acceptable, I do not plan on abandoning this fiction, but I am going to take it down and replace it, this story**_** will**_** come back probably with an overhaul and a few changes but I cannot say for sure when. I would like to thank everybody who has followed this story or my other stories and for those people who did enjoy this but haven't started my other stories I would suggest you check them out, again I apologize for this rather sudden story drop and also for writing this update as a chapter it is kind of a dick move but I can't explain my reason's any other way…As this story is going to be rotated out for the overhaul I am not going with the leading Poll result as the replacement, but rather a request I got recently from a friend, for anyone who voted for 'Natsu's Flirtatious feline' Don't be too disheartened, MGH only has a few more chapter's to go so that story will rotate in very soon. So Today there will be two updates, the beginning of the story request and today's scheduled chapter. Again I apologize for this. **


End file.
